Un Cambio de Perspectiva
by ShowGirl92
Summary: Harry Potter descubre que su vida no es como él creía que era. Todo estaba planeado, y ahora ya es tiempo de que él mismo empiece a tomar el control.  Historia Slash  relación chico/chico .
1. 01 Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente, si no fuera así, Sirius no moriría, y Voldemort gobernaría el mundo a mi lado xD

Primer capítulo del primer fanfic ''largo'' que me atrevo a publicar. Habrá SLASH (relación chico/chico, si bien no de manera inmediata, si con el tiempo). Dumbledore será el tipo malo en este fic, asíque si eso no te gusta, todavía tienes tiempo de buscar otra historia...

La pareja de Harry todavía no está decidida, y será un fic interactivo (podeis decirme que pensais, o si quereis que pase algo en especial, y prometo tenerlo en cuenta). Lo único que no voy a modificar, es que este será un fic SLASH (si, lo repito porque no quiero reclamaciones, si lo lees que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad) y que aquí Dumbledore será malo.

Los que quieran seguir adelante, ¡bienvenidos! Espero que os guste.

* * *

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era demasiado surrealista. Dumbledore no podía hablar en serio. ¿Todo fue planeado? ¿La profecía era falsa? ¿Sirius... su muerte... todo fue en vano? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Su vida? Todo era una mentira...

Allí estaba, de pie, shockeado... frente a la puerta de la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Eran las 3:00 a.M. Acababa de despertar después de una pesadilla demasiado real, en la que Voldemort estaba torturando a unos mortífagos. Decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche cuando vio que había luz. Pensó que era muy raro, la reunión había terminado hace horas. ¡Él mismo había participado! Después de la muerte de su padrino, después de haber pasado el primer mes del verano con sus tíos, la orden había ido a buscarlo. Le habían aceptado como a un miembro más. Sin embargo... esa ''reunión'' no era oficial. Algo raro pasaba. Olvidándose de la pesadilla y del vaso de leche, subió a su cuarto a por una oreja extensible. Se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando, como que se llamaba Harry Potter.

En cuanto volvió abajo, no perdió el tiempo. Empezó a escuchar. Demasiada suerte que la puerta no se encontrara impermeabilizada. Ilusos. En ese momento la mansión solo estaba ocupada por Remus Lupin y por él. Algunas noches se quedaba Tonks, o incluso Snape, pero el que sus amigos no estuvieran no quería decir que debieran confiarse, ¿no? Bueno, igual estaba desvariando un poco y no fuera nada importante. Igual ni siquiera era una reunión. En poco tiempo lo sabría. Lo que en ese momento Harry no podía ni imaginar era lo mucho que cambiaría la visión de su vida con las palabras que oyó en esa ''reunión''.

-...el plan. (¿El ministro? ¿Qué coño hacía el ministro en la cocina? Si ese era persona non-grata para cualquiera de la orden... Un momento, ¿cómo sabía siquiera entrar en Grimmauld Place? ¿No era secreto?) -Después de este desastre me destituirán, ¡brillante idea la tuya, Albus, la de hacerme parecer idiota!

-Era totalmente necesaria, mi querido Cornelius, absolutamente necesaria. Y lo sabes.

-¡Necesaria para ti, viejo egoísta! Pensaba que era cierto, confié en ti... mira que decirme que Potter estaba loco... ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¡Quién-tu-sabes está vivo! Necesitaremos al chico, y después de todo lo que el ministerio le ha hecho no accederá a ayudarnos.

-No tiene porqué ayudar al ministerio... Está bajo mi influencia y hará lo que yo le diga. Me lo debe todo a mí.

-Si yo caigo, tu caerás conmigo. Haré que el chico sepa la verdad, Albus. La falsa profecía, el plan de muerte de los Potter, tus planes para apoderarte de sus dones... ¡Todo!

-¿Mis planes, Cornelius, mis planes? ¿No querrás decir, nuestros planes?

-No fui yo quién empezó todo.

-No hay diferencia alguna.

-Si la hay, ¡me retiro! No quiero saber nada más de esto...

-Me temo que no puedo permitírtelo.

-No es algo que esté en tus manos decidir, Albus. Estoy cansado de este juego. Lo he perdido todo ¡por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa? ¡Gracias a mi eres alguien! Yo te recomendé como ministro, no lo olvides.

-Y tu has echado mi carrera por la borda... No veo los resultados prometidos... El chico sigue siendo un mediocre... No vale lo que dices que es.

-Porque el aún no es consciente de ello. Y es muy conveniente que siga siendo así... Su poder crece y él no puede utilizarlo porque no lo sabe... ¿Porqué crees que lo dejé con los muggles? Ha crecido creyendo que no vale nada y seguirá así hasta que cumpla los 17, ¡entonces podremos robarle su esencia!

-Ya no me interesa, ha costado demasiadas vidas, Black es un ejemplo de ello.

-¡Black era un bueno para nada que ha resultado más útil muerto! No entraba en el plan, pero nos beneficia... Potter le estaba cogiendo cariño y él no puede acercarse a nadie que nosotros no tengamos planeado. Ahora está deprimido y se siente culpable, acaba de enterarse de la ''profecía'' y hará lo imposible por cobrar venganza. Una vez más el destino nos favorece y tú no haces más que poner pegas.

-Ya no me merece la pena. No necesito su poder si no puedo ejercerlo.

-Una pena Cornelius. Avada Kedavra.

Harry se separó a duras penas de la puerta, momentos antes de que Dumbledore saliera de la cocina, con el cadáver del ministro levitando delante de él. Nada más llegar a su cuarto, se desmayó, colapsado por todo lo que había escuchado.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


	2. 02 Reflexiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente, si no fuera así, Sirius no moriría, y Voldemort gobernaría el mundo a mi lado xD

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo del fic, los hubiera subido antes a la página, pero no tuve tiempo, por eso están publicados en otras antes que aquí, sólo queda el capítulo tres para igualar esto, y entonces iré al mismo ritmo en todas!

¡Gracias a **miripunky** que ha comentado el cap anterior! Y tambien a quienes lo han puesto en sus favoritos =)

Besitos! Disfrutad del cap (lo sé, demasiado corto xD), y si quereis dejar algún comentario, por mi _no problem!_

* * *

Harry despertó desorientado. ¿Estaba durmiendo en el suelo de su cuarto? ¿Por qué? Poco a poco, su mente se fue aclarando y le llegaron los recuerdos como si de pequeños flashes de luz se trataran. Se sentía como si fuera a explotar. Eran demasiadas emociones. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Era como si su vida no le perteneciera en realidad. Se sentía utilizado. Sintió asco de todo. Su mundo se había dado la vuelta en un tiempo récord. No podía asimilarlo todavía, no tan de golpe. ¿Todo el mundo que había conocido, era falso? Dumbledore... bueno, Harry ya tenía claro que le había engañado. No era tan santo ni tan buena persona como daba a entender. ¿Pero hasta qué nivel llegaban sus engaños, sus manipulaciones? Del ministro lo hubiera esperado, pero al parecer él sólo había sido una marioneta más en las manos del director. ¿Realmente Fudge estaba muerto? ¿Dumbledore había matado al ministro? No que lo lamentara, desde luego, aunque si sentía algo de pena por la manera en que lo había utilizado. Pronto podría averiguar si todo era cierto, o sólo una imaginación demasiado vivida. Después de todo, si el ministro realmente estaba muerto, era algo que sabría pronto. No se puede ocultar su muerte, es una de las personas más importantes, por más que le pesara a Harry.

Después de sus ''recientes descubrimientos'', la pesadilla con Voldemort le parecía una nimiedad... Era obvio que ya no podría confiar en Dumbledore, afortunadamente no se veían demasiado. Sólo debía procurar no mirarle a los ojos... Ojalá supiera oclumancia. Bien, ahora que sospechaba que el director no había sido tan sincero como debería (nunca lo había sido, de todas formas, pero ahora sabía que había rebasado un límite) había muchas preguntas que necesitaba responder.

Había dicho que la profecía era falsa. No tenía como comprobarlo. La supuesta profecía se había roto en el ministerio. La única fuente de información que tenía actualmente era el propio Dumbledore. No era una opción viable.

Dijo que no podía dejar que se acercara a nadie que ellos no hubieran planeado antes. Si era cierto, entonces... ¿Quería eso decir que sus amigos, no lo eran en realidad? Era demasiado retorcido para que fuera real, pero ahora mismo no se fiaba ni de su sombra. Averiguaría la verdad, ya pensaría más tarde como, porque ahora mismo había algo que era mucho más preocupante que todo lo anterior, si eso era posible...

Fudge mencionó algo muy extraño, algo que sonó como si insinuase que la muerte de sus padres fue planeada. Eso era evidente, fue Voldemort quien planeó su muerte. Pero... lo dijo como si hubiera algo más, como si ellos lo hubieran planeado... De hecho, es lo que habían dicho, para apoderarse de sus ¿dones? ¡Absurdo! Si eso era cierto, eran un par de cabrones... Matar a sus padres sólo por sus ansias de poder... Dejar a un niño pequeño en un ambiente completamente hostil... a propósito. Sentía ganas de matarlos... no, de matarlos no. De hacerlos sufrir, con sus propias manos. No los dejaría morir. Vivirían para sufrir. Si todo era cierto, entonces Fudge tenía suerte de que Dumbledore lo hubiera matado. Una pena.

En cuanto a Sirius... aún dolía. No podía pensar en ello. Tenían razón, se sentía culpable. Y aún más le dolía que Dumbledore celebrara su muerte. ¿Cómo podían ser tan frívolos? Sirius no había hecho más que pagar por crímenes que él no había cometido. No tenían derecho a mezclarle en estos asuntos. Sirius merecía algo mejor, a él también le habían utilizado.

No pudo soportarlo más, pensar en Sirius fue el detonante. Comenzó a llorar por primera vez desde su muerte, era el llanto más amargo que tuvo en el transcurso de toda su vida.

Para cuando volvió a tomar el control de si mismo, habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana. No había dormido demasiado, pero se le había hecho tarde. Normalmente bajaba a desayunar más temprano. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, borrando así los rastros que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Se dio prisa y bajó a la cocina. No quería preocupar a Remus tardando más de lo necesario. Sentía que él era lo único que le quedaba. Sirius y Remus eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia. Ahora que su padrino no estaba, no iba a dejar que le alejaran de Remus. Dumbledore había puesto muchas pegas con respecto a su estancia en Grimmauld Place. Había costado mucho que lo aceptara, contraatacando con que eran demasiados recuerdos los que guardaba en esa casa y no le ayudarían a superar su pérdida. Entonces Harry no cedió, y se alegraba inmensamente de no haberlo hecho. Le dijo a Dumbledore que entonces él tampoco debería estar allí, pero el director rebatió su argumento diciendo que era por su seguridad. Harry se rebeló diciendo que si Remus no se quedaba, él tampoco, y que además, era su casa, él quería que Remus se quedara y se quedaría, porque él también quería quedarse con Harry, era la única familia que tenía.

Sorprendentemente, Dumbledore accedió. Su conversación quedó en privado. Remus se mudó a Grimmauld Place y todos alabaron la generosidad del director, que le había pedido que se mudara. A Harry le repateaba, pero no comentó nada. Le convenía que Remus se quedara, y no iba a ser él quién diera razones a Dumbledore para que hiciera algo en su contra.

Ahora, después de la conversación que escuchó anoche, entendía por qué no quería que Remus se mudara allí. Él no formaba parte de esa ''conspiración'' y por lo tanto era peligroso que se quedara allí. Bien, ya estaba harto, no iba a permitir que le pasara nada. No les daría opciones para que le volviesen a destrozar la vida. No permitiría que Remus sufriera algún ''desafortunado accidente'' como Dumbledore llamó a la muerte de Sirius.

Tendría que hablar con Remus, advertirle de lo que pasaba en realidad. El problema era: ¿cómo? Remus adoraba al director, le tenía por un santo. Siempre recordaría que le aceptó a pesar de ser un hombre-lobo y que le proporcionó un trabajo y bla-bla-bla... No iba a ser fácil convencerle, tenía miedo de que no le creyera. Iba a ser complicado, no sabía como decirle lo que había oido. Tenía miedo de perderle.


	3. 03 Los 'hechos'

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente, si no fuera así, Sirius no moriría, y Voldemort gobernaría el mundo a mi lado xD

Gracias a **satorichiva**, que comentó el capítulo anterior!

Aquí os dejo el último capítulo de lo que podría llamarse la ''introducción'' de la historia. A partir del 4 empieza lo que sería la historia propiamente dicha. =) Ojalá os guste!

* * *

A Harry le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Lo mejor sería entrar a desayunar ya. Más tarde buscaría un modo de solucionar todo esto. Respiró profundamente, como para darse ánimos, y entró. Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla durante unos segundos. Allí estaba casi toda la orden. Parecían muy alterados, tenían la mesa llena de papeles y hablaban con voz tensa y baja. Al entrar Harry, todos se sobresaltaron y se quedaron callados. Se produjo un silencio bastante tenso hasta que se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué está pasando?

No era normal que estuvieran todos reunidos a esas horas, y que nadie le hubiera avisado. Durante un momento sospechó que Dumbledore le había descubierto escuchando, pero lo descartó rápidamente. Sus reacciones hacia él eran todo lo normales que podían ser, teniendo en cuenta que nunca habían sido demasiado expresivos. También lo descartó porque Dumbledore no estaba allí. Lo cual si era extraño. En reuniones de esa magnitud él siempre estaba presente, haciendo gala de su posición y poder.

-¿Nadie me va a contestar?

-Verás Harry, ha habido un nuevo ataque- respondió Remus.

-Lupin, deja de ser tan paternal, el chico ya es uno de los nuestros. Potter, el ministro ha sido asesinado.- Moody más que hablar, parecía que estaba gruñendo.

-...-Harry no sabía que decir. Bueno, eso confirmaba que no había sido ninguna imaginación.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- El señor Weasley le hizo reaccionar tocándole suavemente el hombro.

-Si, si claro... Esto, mmm, y ¿quién ha sido?

-Oh, Harry, cariño, ¿no lo sabes?- La señora Weasley, por supuesto, siempre tan maternal, ¿sería eso una farsa?

-Pues no. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

-¡Ay, Harry! Mortífagos. ¿Quién si no? Lo más probable es que haya sido el mismo quién-tu-sabes. Te hemos dejado dormir porque pensábamos que lo más seguro es que hubieras tenido una de esas visiones y no estuvieras muy dispuesto. ¿Qué viste?

-Mmm, pues lo cierto es que no vi nada.- No pensaba contarles acerca de la pesadilla, no tenía sentido, sabía que no fue Voldemort, y no iba a dejar que malinterpretaran su sueño. -No creo que haya sido Voldemort, evidentemente me habría enterado. Siempre me invade dejándome ver como tortura y mata a los demás.

-Bien, Potter. Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con usted. De eso estábamos hablando antes de que decidiera interrumpirnos con su ''gloriosa presencia''.- Snape como siempre tan sarcástico, aunque ¿había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con él? ¡Milagro! -Si hubiera sido un plan del Señor Oscuro, yo lo sabría.

-Snape, bien podrías ser un traidor. No confío en tus palabras. Eres un mortífago y siempre lo serás.

-¡Oh, vamos, Moody! Deja ya esas tonterías, no son ciertas. -Molly siempre tan conciliadora.

-Lo que decía, antes de que me interrumpieran tan groseramente,- Mirada asesina hacia Moody -Era que hay evidencias de que el Señor Tenebroso no ha tenido nada que ver, por mucho que Dumbledore diga, la marca tenebrosa en su casa no prueba nada. Cualquiera que sepa el conjuro podría haberla hecho. Otra razón es que no haya signos de tortura. Si hubiera sido el Señor Tenebroso, se hubiera ensañado con él hasta hacerle perder la cordura, y después lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo lo supiera. Sería una muy buena manera de que el mundo mágico entrara en pánico.

-¿Cómo se ha conocido la noticia?

-Esta mañana Dumbledore tenía una reunión con Fudge. Fue a su casa y encontró la marca flotando en el cielo. Al entrar encontró a Fudge muerto. Ahora está con los aurores investigando.

Claro, Dumbledore lo había encontrado, seguro. Apostaría su alma a que era él quien había conjurado la marca. Tenía la coartada perfecta, y encima estaba con los aurores, ¿para ayudarles?, no, más bien para que no descubrieran nada que lo culpara y ayudarles a creer su tapadera. Harry estaba anonadado. Snape parecía tan seguro de lo que decía. Tenía lógica. Opinaba lo mismo que él. Sabía de buena tinta que Voldemort no tenía nada que ver. Se sorprendería de la noticia, estaba seguro de eso.

Lo que más le extrañaba, era que Snape dudara de la versión de Dumbledore. ¿Dónde tenía la lealtad este hombre?

Las llamas de la chimenea de la cocina empezaron a agitarse, volviéndose de un color verde brillante, dejando entrar a Albus Dumbledore. Parecía bastante abatido, pero sus ojos brillaban, lo cual, a juicio de Harry, le delataba. Puede que no fuera bueno en oclumancia ni legeremancia, pero sabía leer muy bien las expresiones faciales, en especial la zona de los ojos y, acababa de detectar algo en el director que no le cuadraba. Habían sido años los que había tenido para entrenarse, años en los cuales había tenido que vivir siempre alerta, pendiente de que, en especial su tío y su primo, no tramaran nada nuevo contra él. Después, en el colegio, pendiente de los slytherins, en especial de Malfoy. Ahora podía notar algo que no auguraba nada bueno en el director. No era raro que le brillaran los ojos, siempre tramaba planes y ocultaba cosas, eso no era nuevo para Harry, pero si era la primera vez que notaba algo nuevo. Peligro. Tal vez fuera que ya sabía que estaba mintiendo, y por eso sabía donde mirar. Si no hubiera descubierto parte de sus engaños, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se hubiera fijado.

El director parecía cansado. Como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, lo cual era altamente probable, pero sin duda, ese brillito era de satisfacción consigo mismo, algo que no debería estar ahí, teniendo en cuenta que el Ministro de Magia acababa de ser asesinado. Esto sólo podía significar que todo había salido como él quería.

Nada más entrar, la cocina quedó en absoluto silencio, todos pendientes del director y lo que fuera a decir.

-Ha quedado confirmado. Cornelius Fudge ha sido asesinado. La marca y el desastre en el que se ha convertido su casa indican que fue un ataque mortífago. Prácticamente se han destruido todos los documentos importantes que guardaba y tenemos la sospecha de que has sustraído bastantes otros. He venido sólo para haceros partícipes de esta información. Ahora he de ir al ministerio. Seguramente el jefe de aurores se ha encargado de hacer saber la noticia. Dentro de unos diez minutos habrá una reunión del Winzengamot, y como jefe de la confederación, debo estar presente. Si me disculpan.

Y así, nada más terminar se marchó sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada. La cocina se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Ojoloco Moody dijo:

-¿Lo ves, Snape? Ya lo han confirmado. Tú y tus absurdas suposiciones basadas en ¡nada coherente!

-Moody, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones acerca de lo que...-se calló de pronto llevándose la mano al antebrazo izquierdo, signo inequívoco para todos los allí presentes de que estaba siendo convocado. -Decidle a Albus que he sido llamado. Con permiso.- Y salió por la puerta en un revuelo de su negra capa, fuera de Grimmauld Place, para aparecerse donde quiera que estuviera ahora Voldemort.

-Sigo sin saber que pensar de todo esto,- dijo Lupin -si han sacado esas conclusiones, tendrán sus razones para pensar así, pero me parece que lo que ha dicho Snape tiene cierto sentido... Lo más probable es que fuera un plan que Voldemort haya llevado a cabo desde las sombras, ¿no? Cuanto menos gente lo supiera, más probabilidades de éxito tendría el plan. Siendo muy razonable lo que ha dicho Snape, no creo que debamos dudar de Albus, ha estado supervisando la investigación, no habrá dejado que se hayan pasado nada por alto.

-¿No ha llamado a Snape demasiado rápido? Eso prueba la influencia y la cantidad de espías que debe tener Quién-vosotros-sabéis en el Ministerio.

-Vamos Moody, tú siempre tan negativo. No creo que se trate de eso. Simplemente es una de esas noticias que se esparcen como la pólvora...

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta? -les interrumpió Arthur Weasley -¡Una reunión del Winzegamot! Quizás Albus ahora si acepte el puesto de ministro. Sería lo más adecuado para todos, y más en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

-Oh, Arthur, querido, ¡cuánta razón tienes! Ojalá ocurriera eso...

-Si, ciertamente, sería lo más adecuado.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo una nueva discusión, donde ahora el tema principal era quién sería el nuevo ministro, y lo bueno que sería que ese cargo lo desempeñara el director, Harry abandonaba la cocina, especialmente horrorizado por la nueva posibilidad que se abría ante él. ¿Albus Dumbledore, nuevo Ministro de Magia?


	4. 04 Los mortífagos y el Lord

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente. Si fuera así, Sirius no moriría, y Voldemort gobernaría el mundo a mi lado xD

****

Dejaré claro que esto será Slash (relación chico/chico). No en este capítulo, pero si con el paso del tiempo...

Muchas gracias a **Alexander Malfoy Black**, y a **Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**, que comentaron el capítulo anterior.

****

****

N.d.A.: 

Bien, antes de que empecéis a leer este capítulo, voy a dejar claras algunas cositas. Aparecerán dos personajes originales. No serán demasiado importantes para el desarrollo de la historia (o quizás si? jjajaja ya lo vereis...). Son dos ''nuevos mortífagos'' que obviamente no salen en los libros de Rowling. Básicamente por que los he creado yo xD La explicación es sencilla, no sé si vosotrs pensáis igual, pero a mi al leer los libros, me dio la sensación de que los mortífagos eran un grupo de idiotas incompetentes que no sabían hacer mucho. Personalmente me cuesta creer que pudieran ser capaces de hacer cualquier cosa medianamente bien. Por supuesto, todos pensareis que Sev es la excepción, pero dado que en los libros resulta ser ''de los buenos'', yo no lo cuento como uno de ellos, estrictamente hablando. En este fic las cosas van a ser muy diferentes. Siempre habrá de todo, por ejemplo, Colagusano siempre me caerá mál, y por tanto lo trataré lo peor posible xD pero la ''élite'' de los mortífagos va a ser diferente. Serán inteligentes, astutos y letales. Es por eso que he incluido a dos nuevos personajes (al menos por ahora). Habrá dos de los de ''verdad'' xD pero esos ya veréis quienes son, aunque no son nada difíciles de adivinar. Uno de ellos debería estar, supuestamente, en Azkaban. No es así en este fic xD evidentemente, es demasiado listo como para dejarse atrapar! Ahora sí, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo (lo sé, he tardado mucho, lo siento! Hasta fin de mes, el tiempo libre no existe en mi calendario...). Ffff no teneis ni idea de lo que me ha costado hacer este capítulo, odio las descripciones, y odio aún más escribir planes... lo he intentado, siento que no haya quedado del todo ''bien'', pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Mientras se llevaba a cabo una nueva discusión, donde ahora el tema principal era quién sería el nuevo ministro, y lo bueno que sería que ese cargo lo desempeñara el director, Harry abandonaba la cocina, especialmente horrorizado por la nueva posibilidad que se abría ante él. ¿Albus Dumbledore, nuevo Ministro de Magia?

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

No había nada que estuviera en sus manos hacer para evitar que algo así llegara a ocurrir. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Siempre había alguna cosa que podía hacer. ¡Maldita sea! Lo suyo era la acción, enfrentarse a los problemas, dar la cara... Pero, ¿ahora qué? ¿Se presentaba en el ministerio, montando un escándalo, diciendo que el director era quién había matado a Fudge? Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando vivía en la ignorancia, ¿no? Aunque, por otro lado, no podría elegir de ser así. Ahora simplemente sabía que todos eran unos cabrones. ¡Genial! La vida es maravillosa, ¿es que no hay ni una sola persona en este mundo que no busque beneficio propio a costa de los demás? Todo apesta.

Sinceramente, ahora Harry no estaba muy seguro de cual de los dos bandos era el más adecuado para él. Uno de ellos lo quería muerto, y el otro, bueno, no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería exactamente, pero dudaba de que fuera algo saludable para él. ¿No sería mucho más sencillo huir de todo? No era la primera vez que se planteaba algo así, pero si la primera que era considerado seriamente. A Harry le traía sin cuidado la maldita guerra... Cada vez le atraía más la idea de poner tierra de por medio. Un crucero. ¡Por el Mediterráneo sería lo ideal! Ya estaba desvariando. Otra vez. Soñando con cosas que nunca haría. No saldría corriendo por mucho que lo deseara, dejando a ciudadanos inocentes a merced de gentuza como esos dos bastardos. No iba a dejar a Remus junto a Dumbledore, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Ya era hora de ir planeando algo...

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

**Cuartel General de la Oscuridad. Salón de Reuniones:**

La sala donde se estaban reuniendo todos los mortífagos era bastante amplia. En contra de lo que muchos podrían pensar, no se encontraba ubicada en ninguna mazmorra o lugar sombrío en los confines del mundo. Ni siquiera estaba oscuro, ni tampoco en penumbras. En contraste con la imagen que alguien tendría de la habitación donde se reunían tantos ''magos oscuros'', aquel salón estaba muy bien iluminado, y era notable el buen gusto y la calidad del mobiliario, indudablemente caro y único. Había unos grandes ventanales enmarcados por unos cortinajes de color verde jade. Las alfombras, a juego con las cortinas, estaban bordadas con hilo de plata, formando pequeñas serpientes que se enredaban unas con otras. Las paredes, de color crema, se encontraban vestidas con diversos tapices y con cuadros de la época renacentista, increíblemente bellos. En el techo de la estancia había una gran lámpara de araña decorada con cadenas de cristales, y a su alrededor, las molduras que decoraban el techo se encontraban recubiertas por de pan de oro.

En el centro del salón, destacaba una mesa de aspecto barroco, rectangular, de madera muy oscura, casi se podría decir que era negra, contrastando intensamente con el resto de la estancia. Estaba hecha para ser ocupada por cincuenta personas, cada plaza ocupada por una silla hecha de la misma madera y estilo, con los asientos y respaldos tapizados en terciopelo azul oscuro y bordados en oro. Veinticuatro a cada lado, se diferenciaban de ellas las dos principales, de mayor tamaño y más ornamentadas que el resto, presidiendo la mesa cada una por un extremo, se encontraban frente a frente, aunque sólo una de ellas se encontraba ocupada.

hacía olvidarte del mundo y centrarte en ese hombre, porque si le mirabas te dabas cuenta de que podía hacértelo pasar realmente mal si no hacías exactamente lo que él quería de ti.

En este momento, parecía completamente imperturbable. Absolutamente inmóvil, ignorando al hombre que estaba postrado, de rodillas a su lado. Segundos antes había sujetado el brazo izquierdo de aquél hombre, presionando con su dedo índice el tatuaje que tenía en el antebrazo, mientras susurraba unos cuantos nombres, ignorando la mueca de dolor que éste intentaba ocultar, fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Retírate ahora, Colagusano.

-Como usted ordene, Milord.

Mientras éste se retiraba, caminando de manera dificultosa, producto probablemente de unos cuantos cruciatus, aparecieron varios hombres en la habitación. Nada más llegar, se arrodillaron ante su señor, en muestra del respeto y la admiración que sentían hacia él. Entonces, Lord Voldemort (pues él era el ¿misterioso? hombre de ojos rojos) movió la mano, dando a entender a sus mortífagos que podían levantarse y tomar asiento. Ellos no le hicieron esperar y tomaron sus asientos habituales.

Los cuatro recién llegados eran: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Damon Stevenson y Christian Nash. Snape se sentó a su derecha, y Nash junto a él, mientras que Malfoy se sentó en frente de Snape, a la izquierda del Lord, y Stevenson junto a Malfoy. Todos en silencio y muy sigilosamente (por algo ellos eran los mejores), se sentaron a esperar a que su Señor decidiera hablar.

-Me acaban de informar hace unos minutos de un hecho bastante curioso. Resulta, que Cornelius Fudge ha sido asesinado. De hecho esto será confirmado públicamente en unos pocos minutos, mi informante asegura que se está redactando un comunicado de prensa en estos instantes, y cuando esté preparado, se enviará a todas las publicaciones de prensa, tanto nacionales como internacionales. Esto, evidentemente, no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Sabéis perfectamente que lo que pueda decirse en la prensa es irrelevante y bastante cuestionable. Fudge es un pelele, un estúpido que nos ha puesto las cosas muy fáciles, demasiado a decir verdad, y me importa tanto su muerte como la de cualquier estúpido muggle. Lo que me ha llamado fuertemente la atención, y me resulta indignante, a partes iguales, son los detalles de su muerte. Decidme, ¿se atreven esos magos de pacotilla a culparme por algo que sin duda no ha realizado nadie de los nuestros? Sinceramente, no es algo que me sorprenda, al final siempre nos echan la culpa de cualquier nimiedad, pero esto es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona. Ese idiota no tan importante como para que yo me digne a matarlo personalmente. Quiero saber, de inmediato, quién ha sido el suicida que se ha atrevido a emitir tales injurias.

A este pequeño discurso le siguió un silencio muy tenso. El Lord parecía tan imperturbable como siempre, pero ellos lo conocían desde hace muchos años, y eran completamente conscientes de que estaba cabreado, se podía notar su magia agitarse, enfurecida, mientras el Lord luchaba por contenerse y no hacer que la habitación explotase, o algo peor. Muy pocas veces lo habían visto así. Mientras Voldemort hablaba, los mortífagos presentes iban palideciendo cada vez más, y es que la perspectiva de un Voldemort cabreado era para asustarse. Si bien había que tener cuidado cuando estaba en un día cualquiera, si se enfadaba, ni siquiera ellos, sus mortífagos más cercanos, tenían la inmunidad garantizada. Ahora mismo, cualquier comentario inapropiado podía costarles la vida. Con esto muy presente en sus mentes, se quedaron quietos esperando a que Voldemort se calmara. Sabían perfectamente que debían esperar unos segundos para que el Lord se calmara y escuchara lo que tuvieran que decirle sin maldecirles nada más empezar.

-Mi Señor, con el debido respeto, respecto al asunto que nos ocupa, debo informarle de ciertas cosas de las que me he enterado en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

-Adelante, Severus.- Pero bastó con una sola mirada para que quedara claro de manera implícita que debía estar muy seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación. Más le valía que fuera algo relevante.

-Verá, mi Señor, el ministerio llamó a Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda con la investigación. Antes de que se marchara, quiso hablar conmigo. Me preguntó si sabía algo acerca de la muerte de Fudge, entonces, yo le respondí que no se había planeado nada en contra del ministro, pues no se consideraba lo suficientemente importante. Después de decirle esto, me contestó que probablemente yo no gozara de su completa confianza, mi señor. Es evidente que él no sabe cuan cercano estoy a usted, pero si sabe que lo estoy lo suficiente como para enterarme si se hubiera planeado algo de tal envergadura. Esto es lo que me hace sospechar que hay algo que oculta. Nunca se había cerrado tanto a razones, pues aunque intenté que comprendiera que no había evidencia alguna que lo señalara como culpable, desestimó todos mis argumentos sin miramientos. Lo que normalmente hubiera hecho sería analizar punto por punto para llegar a alguna conclusión, pero esta vez no fue así.

-Ya veo... Sabe algo de todo esto que nosotros todavía no... Y tiene mucho interés, al parecer, por cargarnos la culpa del asesinato. -Lord Voldemort empezó a sacar sus propias conclusiones. -Sus razones tendrá para ello, pero ¿cuáles serán? Es evidente que hay algo que no quiere que se sepa, si ha ido hasta allí en persona para ''colaborar''. También es evidente que él es el único ahora mismo que sabe que la muerte del ministro no ha sido efectuada por nosotros. La marca oscura, como sabéis, no puede ser conjurada por cualquiera. Es absolutamente necesario haber matado a alguien(*), lo cual significa que quien la conjuró fue el asesino del propio Fudge. El segundo requisito es tener la marca grabada en tu propia piel. Eso no lo sabíais, ¿verdad? El conjuro puede ser conocido por cualquiera que se interese lo suficiente en buscar, pero no es suficiente con su pronunciación. A no ser que seas un mago poderoso, uno muy poderoso, y puedas suplir la falta de la marca con una pequeña firma mágica temporal. No es algo fácil, pero muy posible si tienes el poder suficiente. Como es evidente, yo no tengo tatuada la marca, sería algo absurdo, pero sin embargo, puedo conjurarla siempre que quiera. Ya sabéis que la marca me permite conocer todo lo que hacéis y, de esta manera, evitar... llamemoslo ''malentendidos''. Se podría decir, que se con seguridad que ninguno de mis mortífagos ha asesinado al ministro, por lo tanto, deduzco que ha sido alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder invocar la marca después. Esto limita bastante los posibles asesinos. Y Dumbledore lo sabe. Podría averiguar a quién pertenece la firma, pues sin duda sabe como. Pero no le hace falta averiguarlo, porque esa información la conoce sólo él. Siempre investigando y metiendo las narices donde no debiera. Si los del ministerio lo supieran, hace ya tiempo que habrían averiguado las verdaderas lealtades de algunos de los más importantes miembros de la sociedad. Pero aún así, le hubiera dicho a la Orden quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Siempre lo hace. Lo cual me lleva a afirmar sin ninguna duda, que es él quien ha asesinado a Fudge. Vaya, vaya... Quién lo hubiera pensado, ¿eh? San Dumbledore... bueno, no es la primera vez que hace algo tan mezquino, eso está claro, pero me intrigan sus motivos. ¿A Fudge? No tengo ni idea de que podría haber hecho para que Dumbledore acabara tomando unas medidas tan... extremas, diría yo...

Decir que los cuatro mortífagos estaban asombrados era insuficiente. Jamás se les hubiera pasado por la mente una idea como esa. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que su señor les confiaba información tan fácilmente. Tenía sentido, si se miraba de esa manera. Parece ser que nunca terminarían de saber todas las utilidades que tenían sus marcas. El Señor Tenebroso había pensado en todo.

-Parece que os habéis quedado sin palabras. ¿Os sorprende que Dumbledore haya llegado tan lejos? Creía que sabíais que no es tan respetable como aparenta. ¿O acaso no os convencen mis conclusiones?

-Mi señor, tiene mucho sentido lo que habéis dicho- respondió Stevenson -pero me resulta difícil de imaginar que Dumbledore fuera capaz de matar a alguien a sangre fría.

-Todos sabemos que Dumbledore es tan capaz de matar como cualquiera de nosotros, Stevenson, Grindewald es un ejemplo de ello, incluso Crouch Junior lo prueba, aunque no esté técnicamente muerto. La diferencia es que él se asegura de que, o sea un asesinato ''bien visto'' por la sociedad, o bien, que nadie se entere de ello.

-Un momento, Snape, espera un momento. ¿Has dicho que Barty Crouch Junior es un ejemplo de ello? ¡A Crouch le dieron el beso del dementor por la incompetencia de Fudge!

-Mi estimado Christian, que equivocado estás, -contestó Voldemort -eso no fue ningún accidente. Por supuesto, es lo que pensamos todos al principio, pero nuestro valiente Barty, no hubiera tenido ese horrible destino de no haber intervenido Dumbledore de por medio. Verás, unos meses después del incidente, Severus logró adentrarse en la mente del viejo. Aquél día debía de estar demasiado estresado, porque si no, no consigo entender como dejó que eso pasara. Aquél día, Severus, pudo conocer algunos de los secretos mejor guardados de Albus Dumbledore, y así, darse cuenta de a donde debía su verdadera lealtad, no sin su correspondiente castigo, por supuesto -dijo mientras sonreía con aquella sonrisa que producía escalofríos a los presentes, en especial a Snape, pues le estaba mirando directamente -Resulta que Dumbledore siempre supo que era Barty, y no Moody. Y fue él mismo quien llamó a los dementores. Valiosa información, sin duda. ¿No pensáis igual? No tanto como la que se descubrió más tarde, y sin duda algo mucho más insignificante que esto que está planeando ahora. Después de tantos años, parece que nunca acabaré de comprender a Albus Dumbledore... ¡Severus!

-¿Si, mi señor?

-Vigila de cerca a Dumbledore, vigílalo de muy cerca. Se está descuidando demasiado. Si estuviera en condiciones normales jamás hubiéramos podido averiguar nada relevante. Algo debe de estar perturbándole. Esta situación nos favorece, y mucho. Tenemos que aprovecharla al máximo. Quiero que vuelvas al cuartel enseguida y esperes a que regrese. Hablarás con él, y le preguntarás de que se ha hablado en la reunión. Tenemos que presionarle al límite. Le dirás que yo asumo toda responsabilidad en relación al ataque. Eso le descolocará momentáneamente. Aprovecha ese instante. No te dejes engañar e intenta entrar en su mente. Fuerzalo lo máximo posible, créale dudas, contradicciones, hazle ver que su versión no engaña a nadie. No creo que funcione y caiga en su propia trampa, pero debemos explotar cualquier posibilidad, debemos intentarlo todo. Esperará a que me rebele en su contra, en contra del ministerio, admitiendo de esta manera, mi culpabilidad ante los ojos de la sociedad, si lo niego, supondrán que miento, que es todo obra mía. Pero, en cambio, si la acepto, eso creará una sensación aún mayor de pánico de la que debe haber actualmente. Y eso jugará a nuestro favor. Una cosa es que se supongan que he sido yo quien se ha molestado en acabar con ese imbécil, o que lo diga el ministerio, y otra muy diferente, es que lo confirme personalmente. A partir de ahora tenemos un nuevo plan. Como no pueden poner a un nuevo ministro así sin más, el Winzegamont deberá deliberar durante varios días, hasta que saquen algo en claro. Después de la vergüenza que ha supuesto Fudge, tanto a nivel nacional, como internacional, no se arriesgarán a tomar una decisión así a la ligera. La parte positiva de todo esto, es que no creo que haya muchos candidatos que estén dispuestos a tomar posesión del cargo en estos momentos, supongo que pensarán que es la manera más fácil de aumentar significativamente sus probabilidades de acabar muertos. Aquí entras tú, Damon. La mayoría de las grandes personalidades dentro del ministerio te tienen un gran respeto, y mucho aprecio, es lo que tiene ser el jefe de Relaciones Internacionales, ¿verdad? Te irás ahora mismo al ministerio. Quiero que presentes tu candidatura a Ministro de Magia. Cuanto antes la hagas pública, más sencillo será todo. Sinceramente, creo que tienes bastantes posibilidades, tantas, o incluso más de las que podría tener cualquier otro. Incluso es posible que ganes si todo esto es bien planeado, ¿quién sabe? Todo es posible.


End file.
